Matthew's Lullaby
by MuffinMix42
Summary: Young Matthew Williams can't fall asleep due to the rain outside. His papa France sings him a lullaby to calm him and fall asleep. Should I put a warning for cuteness?


**So I heard the song and had to write this fanfiction. The song is a lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng. I think this is really cute! ^_^ I made my brother read this and he was almost crying. xD So enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew quickly pulled the covers over his head and tried to keep his cries silent. The tears on his face were warm and it made him feel uncomfortable. Lightning flashed and it illuminated the whole room. Thunder crashed and Matthew flinched. He hated it when it rained outside. It was so scary to him and he felt so unprotected when there were storms.

The door slowly creaked open and his papa slowly stepped inside the room.

"Mon Dieu, it's terrible outside…" Francis muttered, he glanced over to the covers and saw a frightened Matthew hiding underneath them. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Matthew? Are you okay?"

The boy slowly peeked over the covers and lightning flashed again, lightening the room and showing his tear stained face, "It's so scary outside."

Francis merely smiled and wiped the tears off of his face, "It'll be gone in the morning. Don't worry."

He shut his eyes and more tears fell, "But it's raining too hard."

His papa leaned against the headboard and relaxed some, he pulled Matthew close, "I'm sorry I can't really make it go away."

He shook his head, "Remember when Mr. Kirkland and Alfred came over and Alfred couldn't sleep because it was raining?"

Francis nodded, "Yes."

"What was that song you sang to him?"

Matthew's papa chuckled, "It was a lullaby."

"… can you sing it?"

He sighed and stroked Matthew's hair and softly started singing,

_"Little child, be not afraid,_

_ The rain pounds harsh against the glass,_

_ Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,_

_ I am here tonight,_

_ Little child, be not afraid,_

_ Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,_

_ Illuminates, your tear stained face,_

_ I am here tonight."_

Matthew rested his head on his papa's chest and gripped at his shirt, his breathing was uneven from crying but he tried his best to remain quiet and listen to the soothing sound of his papa's singing.

_ "And someday you'll know,_

_ That nature is so,_

_ This same rain that draws you near me,_

_ Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand,_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_ In the morning."_

Matthew's breathing became more even as he relaxed, he felt his eyes start becoming heavier and the frightening sound of the storm outside seemed less cruel.

_"Little child, be not afraid,_

_ The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,_

_ And its candle light beams,_

_ Still keep pleasant dreams,_

_ I am here tonight."_

Matthew became more calm as his papa's voice seemed to become more soothing and soft. He shifted a little and looked up at his papa through tired eyelids and he watched how naturally the words seemed to escape the grown man's lips.

_"Little child, be not afraid,_

_ The wind makes creatures of our trees,_

_ And the branches to hands,_

_ They're not real understand,_

_ And I am here tonight."_

Matthew couldn't hear the wind outside anymore. He just focused on his papa's singing.

_"And someday you'll know,_

_ That nature is so,_

_ This same rain that draws you near me,_

_ Falls on rivers and land,_

_ And forests and sand,_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_ In the morning."_

Matthew's eyelids grew heavier by each word his papa sang. But he wanted to remain awake to hear the rest of the lullaby that calmed him down. He wanted to keep the song in memory.

_"For you know, once even I was a little child,_

_ And I was afraid,_

_ But a gentle someone always came,_

_ To dry all my tears,_

_ Trade sweet sleep the fears,_

_ And to give a kiss goodnight,"_

Matthew wanted to laugh a little. He tried to picture his papa as a little child and afraid of the storm outside. But in a way he couldn't picture it, because of how calm his father was during storms. Matthew continued to listen.

_"Well now I am grown,_

_ And these days have shown,_

_ Rain's a part of how life goes,_

_ But it's dark and it's late,_

_ So I'll hold you and wait,_

_ Till your frightened eyes do close,_

_ And I hope that you know,_

_ That nature is so,"_

Matthew leaned back to his pillow and closed his eyes all the way. A wave of relief seemed to wash over him, knowing that rain is going to be there but it will never hurt him.

_"This same rain that draws you near me,_

_ Falls on rivers and land,_

_ And forests and sand,_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

_ In the morning,_

_ Everything's fine in the morning,_

_ The rain will be gone in the morning,_

_ But I'll still be here in the morning."_

Francis noticed that Matthew was asleep, and he slowly got up, careful not to wake him up and quietly left the room. Leaving the now calm Matthew to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**I hope you cried! Jkjkjk, I hope you enjoyed. So please review! :D**


End file.
